The present invention relates to a three-dimensionally (3D) shaped flat cable, method for its manufacture and use thereof.
A method for manufacturing a cable harness for vehicles is known from German Patent Application 196 49 972, in which the cables are bonded using a support sheet, provided with plug connectors, and attached to a dimensionally stable substrate. At least some of the cables are non-insulated bunched conductors which, successively and independently from one another, are applied along a predefined track to an insulating support sheet which is provided with an adhesive layer and either an insulating protective sheet is subsequently applied to the support sheet and bonded under pressure with the support sheet, or the support sheet and the applied bunched conductors are coated with a layer of protective lacquer and finally adapted to the contour of the place of installation via trimming. The labor-intensive placing of the conductor tracks and their attachment to the dimensionally stable substrate are disadvantages in this method.
A cable harness and a method for its manufacture are known from German Patent Application 196 28 850. The cable harness has electric cables which are situated in a first resin layer having recesses, the first resin layer being formed in such a way that it runs along a predefined installation track of the electric cables and a second resin layer is fixedly connected to the first resin layer in such a way that it covers at least the recess of the first resin layer and is applied via vacuum forming.
The known approaches have the disadvantage that either the cables must be applied to the surface of the dimensionally stable substrate by hand in a very labor-intensive process, or separate parts must be manufactured, the conductors introduced and fixed in their position using the second resin.